


Under the rain

by Tennants_midnight_wolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennants_midnight_wolf/pseuds/Tennants_midnight_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor were huddled together, trying to share body heat, as the rain plummeted around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based off this prompt- it's nice when someone holds an umbrella for you under the rain... But it's nicer when someone holds your hand and together you run under the rain.

Clara and the Doctor were huddled together, trying to share body heat, as the rain plummeted around them. The Doctor's sodden hoodie was pulled up over his head in an attempt to protect his fluffy curls. Whilst he hugged his petite travelling companion from behind.

'A grand day out' he had promised her. A day to remember. From the way her nose was feeling she'd remember the cold at least.

Now here they were. Taking shelter in a closed shops doorway.

"Are you sure you didn't bring an umbrella?" He questions her.

"No, I told you I left it behind."

"Why would you do that? It's raining after all, that seems silly in retrospect."

"It wasn't raining when we left." She responds. "And you could've easily brought it along."

"Oh, so this is my fault now? It was either that or my sonic sunglasses Clara, what did you expect me to choose?"

"Don't you have room for both in your pockets?"

There was a long silence filled only with the rhythmic drumming of the cascading rain.

She rolls her eyes exasperated. "I'll take that as a 'yes, but I didn't think to bring both' then." What was the point in having pockets that were similar, maybe even superior, to Mary Poppins' carpet bag when you didn't bother to use them? "Well that settles that then."

"I suppose it does." He grumbles back, trying to tug his navy magicians jacket around the both of them to somewhat make up for it. As Clara sighs deflated her warm breath visible in the frosty air. She watches the world around them through half open lids splattered with water. As the tiny droplets descended upon them like a little army of soldiers, filling up the crevices and mounds along the concrete street. The dim glow from the street lamps and shop signs refracting against the shimmery surface.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" She asks shuffling her legs to try and gain some warmth back into her body.

"Considering the intensity and the depth of rain fall, I'd say it will be a few hours still."

"Ok. So that leaves us with two options. Stay here and potentially freeze to death or…" She drifts off formulating a plan. Her silence doesn't go unnoticed.

"Or what?"

Without warning she jerks away from him. From the warmth of his body heat against hers, from his jacket. As his voice calls after her confusion evident in its tone. She dashes out several feet into the rain. Feeling every new icy droplet making contact with her skin, her hair, her already half sodden clothes. Stopping she pivots around to face him. "We make a run for it? Back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor stares at her in disbelief. Was she serious? She certainly looked it. True, the TARDIS wasn't too far away. Ten minutes, fifteen tops. He supposed it would be quicker to run there, rather than just standing around waiting for the rain to ease up. Still he can't help but feel slightly downhearted that he can no longer hug her protectively from the weather.

"Come on." She urges. " You can't leave me standing out in the rain?"

She stares around then back at him as if proving her point. Before stepping towards him reaching her hand out wriggling the tips of her fingers. He knows she's right. He couldn't, wouldn't leave her standing in the rain. Half reluctantly he holds out his hand letting her fingers find the gaps between his. Pulling him out of the shelter and into the downfall.

He instantly feels the chill of every new particle of rain, as a gust of wind ruffles through his hair. He looks down, his blue eyes meeting brown ones. Watching that grin create dimples in her cheeks. He realises that his hand is still holding hers, can feel the gentle yet secure grip she has on him. He's suddenly glad of this situation, and the amount of rain this planet seems to produce.

"Ok, Miss. Oswald. Last one there is making the tea." He enthuses. But instead of letting her hand drop he tugs it in the direction as he runs with her. His pace matching hers so she can keep up yet he's still a fraction in front of her. _Well_ , he reasons as they both run their feet splashing through the rain covered ground, _she makes the best cups of tea after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I wrote this as a slight nod towards my first whouffaldi fan fiction 'Stand under my umbrella' based off of the prompt. But honestly I just love writing about these two being stuck in the rain so that's mostly it.


End file.
